


Eternally

by Peach_4cats



Category: Kpop - Fandom, MOA - Fandom, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_4cats/pseuds/Peach_4cats
Summary: [La luz de las estrellas que vimos juntos aquel día... No olvides esa noche.]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun





	1. Este mundo roto

Su canción favorita comenzó a sonar en sus auriculares justo cuando bajaba del autobús, era como entrar a un mundo diferente mientras caminaba colina arriba por entre la arboleda, no eran muchos los estudiantes que tomaban ese camino, a la mayoría los llevaban en auto hasta la entrada del colegio, pero el autobús solo llegaba al pie de la colina. 

Y estaba bien, le gustaba respirar el aire limpio de la mañana, le daba tiempo a limpiar sus pulmones del constante aroma a tabaco en casa.

Y su madre acababa de tejerle ese suéter, todavía olía a suavizante de telas y un poco a ella, era rosado, y quedaba bien debajo de la chaqueta color crema de su uniforme. En su antigua escuela, no tenían permitido usar ninguna prenda extra, pero ese era un colegio de artes, así que los alumnos podían expresar su individualidad de manera libre, algunos hasta se perforaban las orejas y se teñían el cabello, como Kang Taehyun, él había querido tenerlo rojo desde hace un tiempo y por fin se había animado.

Tenía amigos, esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de su nuevo colegio, y podían ser más jóvenes que él, pero Huening Kai era un chico enorme y los matones no se acercaban porque su cara seria daba miedo, aunque cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que era inofensivo.

Se quitó los auriculares al llegar a la entrada y saludar a sus amigos, su canción favorita acababa de terminar, y estaba de buen humor.

—Lindo suéter —le dijo Taehyun con una sonrisa.

Su corazón se sintió cálido, y las palabras que escupió su padre esa mañana quedaron en el olvido.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

_—Gyu-ah, ponte esto, lo terminé anoche —dijo su madre pasándole el suéter por encima de la cabeza, mientras Beomgyu se servía jugo de manzana._

_—Cuidado, me despeinas —se quejó, pero estaba sonriendo._

_Ella peinó su cabello con los dedos cuando estuvo vestido, y le sonrió con cariño._

_—Te ves lindo —no pudo evitar pellizcarle una mejilla._

_—Se ve como un marica —interrumpió su padre saliendo de la habitación mientras se anudaba la corbata— ¿no podías elegir otro color?_

_Beomgyu estuvo a punto de replicar pero su madre envolvió su puño con sus manos, negando con la cabeza._

_—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó a su marido._

_El hombre asintió, sentándose a la mesa sin mirarla siquiera, era obvio que tenía resaca y estaba de mal humor._

_—¿Qué? —gruñó cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Beomgyu perforando su nuca._

_—Vamos, te acompaño a la parada —dijo su madre antes de que él pudiera responder cualquier cosa._

_Beomgyu tomó su mochila, medio caminando, medio siendo empujado por su madre a la salida._

_No entendía por qué lo soportaba, su madre era demasiada mujer para el pedazo de basura que era su padre, no hacía más que beber y apostar, si no fuera por la beca, Beomgyu seguramente estaría trabajando y siendo explotado en algún lugar sin seguridad social como el año pasado._

_—Hoy vas a estudiar hasta tarde ¿cierto? —preguntó su madre— Toma, compras algo de pan y leche para comer —dijo luciendo avergonzada—, lamento no poder darte más._

_Beomgyu suspiró._

_—No lo necesito, me dan de comer en la escuela ¿recuerdas?_

_La mujer bajó la cabeza._

_—Tus amigos probablemente tienen dinero para comprar algo si se les antoja, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso._

_Beomgyu frunció el ceño._

_—¿Quién se siente mal?_

_—No quiero que seas como yo —ella levantó la mirada, tomando su mejilla con una mano cálida._

_—¡Qué tiene de malo ser cómo tú! —gritó Beomgyu._

_Odiaba que ella se menospreciara así._

_—El autobús está aquí —dijo su madre metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su delantal—, ten un lindo día._

_Le dirigió una sonrisa triste, y dio media vuelta cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a él._

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ _  
_

—Beomgyu... Tierra llamando a Choi Beomgyu —dijo Taehyun agitando una mano frente a su cara.

Beomgyu parpadeó confundido, y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos dos en el aula.

—¿Y Hyuka? —preguntó frotándose los ojos.

—Se fue temprano, sus tíos se van de viaje hoy ¿recuerdas? Iba a comer con ellos.

Beomgyu asintió, terminando de guardar sus cuadernos en su mochila.

—Vamos, hay que apurarnos si queremos un buen lugar en la biblioteca, debajo del aire acondicionado —dijo Taehyun, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a la salida.

Beomgyu asintió con una sonrisa boba, apretando el agarre del menor en su mano.

_La realidad perdió su poder._

**C o n t i n u a r á 🔜**


	2. Aquél día cuando llovió fuego

La luna llena iluminaba el camino, mientras compartían un helado juntos, Beomgyu deseaba que el tiempo pasara mas lento, por muchas razones.

El helado de esa tienda era delicioso, el clima era agradable y la luna brillaba hermosa, además, tenía a Taehyun con él, ya que había insistido en acompañarlo.

En realidad, no había tenido que insistir demasiado, Beomgyu solo dijo que no por cortesía la primera vez, pero cuanto más tiempo estuviera con él, mejor. Taehyun era como su pase a ese otro mundo limpio y bonito, donde él importaba, dónde sentía que podía ser alguien, tener un futuro, donde no estaba corrompido.

Había algo extraño cuando giraron por la calle frente a su casa, el ambiente se sentía pesado y había un auto mal estacionado con las puertas abiertas de par en par, un auto que Beomgyu no reconocía, lucía viejo y destartalado, aquello no podía ser buena señal.

Lo supo cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del interior, era el grito de su madre.

—Taehyun vete a casa —exclamó Beomgyu antes de desaparecer corriendo por la puerta que se encontraba abierta de forma descuidada.

Se congeló en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

En medio de la sala, un hombre desconocido con pintas de delincuente y voz rasposa gruñía insultos a su madre a quien tenía aferrada por el cabello, en una esquina otro tipo pateaba a su padre, ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que, detrás de su espalda Taehyun murmuró aterrado:

—P-podemos arreglar esto de forma pacífica... ¿por favor?

El hombre que golpeaba al señor Choi se rió antes de soltarlo de un empujón, y se giró hacia ellos sonriendo de forma escalofriante.

—O mejor, v-voy a llamar a la policía...

—¡Te dije que te fueras, maldita sea! —gritó Beomgyu antes de apartarse del camino de aquel hombre de un salto.

Taehyun corrió a la cocina, el único lugar en el que podía esconderse mientras intentaba, con dedos temblorosos, marcar el número de emergencias.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —gritó la madre de Beomgyu antes de que aquel tipo que la sostenía del cabello la abofeteara hasta hacerla sangrar.

Taehyun lo sintió antes de verlo, el hombre que antes había estado ocupado con Beomgyu, ahora lo tomaba por el cuello, alzándolo en el aire un par de centímetros antes de estrellarlo con fuerza contra la pared de la cocina.

Se le fue el aire, y su teléfono cayó de su mano con un tintineo sin gracia, apenas alcanzando a escuchar la voz de la operadora del otro lado de la línea.

—Mocoso estúpido... —murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa burlona, no era muy alto, ni siquiera tan alto como él, pero su mirada de ojos pequeños lucía terriblemente desquiciada y aterradora, así como las líneas negras cubriendo la totalidad de sus pálidos brazos.

También tenía una serpiente tatuada en el cuello, una cobra, y parecía que era esta quien hablaba cada vez que el hombre gruñía.

Mientras este se acercaba lentamente, saboreando el miedo de su presa, Taehyun echó un vistazo por detrás de su espalda, la mamá de Beomgyu seguía llorando y el hombre la arrastraba con las dos manos por el suelo de la estancia, pero al chico no lo veía por ningún lado.

_Espero que haya huido, espero que este corriendo muy lejos, espero que no vaya detrás de él después de matarme, espero..._

—¡Taehyun corre! —interrumpió su voz, antes del sonido de un grito y cristales rotos.

No pudo moverse ni un centímetro, a sus pies comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre, y Beomgyu lo levantó de ahí antes de que el líquido rojo manchara sus zapatos deportivos.

Sentía la escena transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Aquel hombre llevaba una pistola en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, Taehyun vio como su mejor amigo la tomaba, le quitaba el seguro y apuntaba hacia el hombre que mantenía cautiva a su madre, apartó la vista de la surrealista escena y lo que vio en el suelo parecía aún más onírico.

El charco de sangre se estaba expandiendo de forma lenta y constante, manaba como una fuente de la nuca rota de aquel hombre.

—¡Suéltala! —Beomgyu gritó, y entonces Taehyun se dio cuenta que no había pasado ni medio segundo.

El mundo recuperó su curso y velocidad, y se agachó a buscar su teléfono en medio del suelo ensangrentado de la cocina, intentando no manchar demasiado sus tenis blancos.

El tipo se rió, propinando a la indefensa mujer una patada en el abdomen.

—¡Te dije que la sueltes! —gritó Beomgyu más fuerte.

—¿O si no qué? —se burló el hombre.

—¡Beomgyu vete! —exclamó su madre cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Voy a matarte —amenazó el chico apretando con más fuerza la empuñadura de la pistola.

Una carcajada hizo eco en la habitación.

—Solo vete, por favor —murmuró su madre con desesperación.

Taehyun le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vámonos, la policía llegará pronto —dijo en voz baja.

—Hagamos un trato —habló el matón—, creo que este juego será divertido visto lo que puedes hacer —señaló echándole un vistazo al cuerpo en la cocina—, voy a darte algo de ventaja y la dejaré vivir, tú solo tienes que hacer una cosa —dijo soltando por fin a la mujer.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Beomgyu en un grito animado por la adrenalina.

—¡Corre!

Esta vez, fue Taehyun el primero en reaccionar y tomarlo de la mano, echándose a correr hacia la calle antes de que el hombre sacara su arma y disparara un tiro al aire, atravesando el techo de la casa como señal de salida.

—¡No mires atrás! ¡Solo corre! —le ordenó el menor mientras ambos corrían calle abajo, con aquel hombre de risa desquiciada pisándoles los talones.

Fue esa noche.

_Aquella noche, bajo esa luna, la noche que emprendieron el viaje._

**C o n t i n u a r á 🔜**


	3. Castillo de arena derrumbado

Llevaban cerca de media hora corriendo, los pulmones les ardían y sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder, pero al menos, habían perdido al matón.

Giraron por un callejón oscuro y estrecho, y refugiándose en aquella oscuridad, se dejaron caer contra la pared, intentando regular sus respiraciones.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Taehyun notó las manos ensangrentadas de Beomgyu, llenas de pequeños cortes, con las que todavía aferraba con fuerza el revólver calibre 22.

—D-deja eso —susurró.

Beomgyu cambió la mirada de su rostro, al arma en sus manos, le puso el seguro y la guardo en la pretina de sus shorts del uniforme.

—No, la necesitaré si él regresa.

Taehyun suspiró, quería replicar pero sabía que sería en vano.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo—, voy a esa tienda, cruzando la calle, puedes verme desde aquí.

Beomgyu asintió, abrazándose a si mismo mientras el menor se levantaba.

Minutos después, Taehyun regresó con una bolsa de plástico llena de agua embotellada, barritas energéticas y material de curación.

El mayor no dijo nada, y dejó que su amigo tratara sus heridas mientras comía en silencio, la adrenalina de esfumó, y las lágrimas amenazaban con romper de sus ojos, pero se limpió la cara con el antebrazo y no se lo permitió, no podía permitirse llorar aún, tenía que volver por su madre, ver si la policía había llegado a ayudarla.

—Vamos a casa, llamaré un taxi —dijo Taehyun frotando la sucia pantalla de su teléfono móvil en la tela de sus shorts.

Beomgyu negó con la cabeza.

—Tú ve a casa, yo tengo que volver por mi mamá, y asegurarme de que ese idiota no regrese.

—Te he dicho que llamé a la policía —insistió Kang—, puedes ir a buscarla mañana, ven a dormir conmigo.

—No... —susurró Beomgyu— Tengo que volver con ella.

—Entonces iré contigo —Taehyun metió el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

_...Parece magia._

_Cuando extiendes tu mano hacia mí._

—No tienes que hacer esto por mi —dijo Beomgyu sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—, ya has hecho demasiado, te has ensuciado.

Negando con la cabeza, Taehyun se agachó hasta estar frente a él, tomando sus lastimadas manos entre las suyas.

—No voy a dejarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Beomgyu, luchando de nuevo contra las lágrimas.

—Porque... —Taehyun titubeó, sus pupilas temblaban— Porque eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, levantándose.

Beomgyu se levantó con él y parpadeó las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Como Taehyun había dicho, la policía ya estaba ahí cuando llegaron, lo que no esperaban ver, era toda la zona bordeada con cinta amarilla, una ambulancia y tres patrullas, además de todos los vecinos curiosos reunidos alrededor.

Antes de que alguien los viera, Taehyun lo arrastró en medio de los arbustos del jardín vecino.

—Tengo que ir —susurró Beomgyu con urgencia—, mamá debe estar muy herida, alguien debe ir con ella en la ambulancia.

—Todavía no sabes si ya la han sacado —dijo Taehyun—, además, traes una pistola en los pantalones.

—Pero...

Su réplica se vio interrumpida, cuando los cuerpos de seguridad sacaron un cuerpo inerte en una camilla, cubierto por una sábana blanca, desde su escondite en los arbustos, no podían ver con claridad el rostro de aquella persona, pero si la serpiente bañada de sangre en su cuello ensangrentado.

—Muerto... —susurró el mayor con la mirada fija en el cadáver—, lo maté...

—Hyung...

—Ma-maté a un hombre... yo-

—Cálmate —exclamó Taehyun en voz baja, sacudiéndolo por los hombros—, fue un accidente, lo hiciste en defensa propia.

—No —dijo Beomgyu, lagrimas silenciosas empañaban su mirada desenfocada—, le di un golpe por la espalda, le rompí el cráneo, escuché como crujía, su sangre...

—¡Shh! ¡Basta, mírame hyung! —urgió el menor tomando su cara entre sus manos— Él me habría matado si no lo hubieras hecho, me hubiera matado a mí, luego a ti y a tu madre, hiciste lo que debías hacer.

Beomgyu asintió, todavía con la mirada perdida al fondo de la escena, el cuerpo fue trasladado a una bolsa y subido a la camioneta, pensó que los policías y ambulancia se irían entonces, cuando un segundo cuerpo fue sacado de la casa.

—¡Ma- —Taehyun cubrió su boca con una mano antes de que pudiera gritar.

No necesitaba ver su rostro, reconocería la figura de su madre a kilómetros de distancia, sus manos, su cabello... y su delantal, el mismo que había estado usando esa mañana.

La ambulancia se fue en silencio llevando los dos cuerpos, los vecinos se dispersaron y después de concluir el reporte, la policía abandonó el lugar. 

Y Beomgyu por fin pudo llorar en los brazos de Taehyun.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el menor

Beomgyu se encogió de hombros, pateando una piedra del camino.

La policía se había ido, y si no fuera por la cinta amarilla nadie imaginaría lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí.

—Sabes que a mis padres no les importaría, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que lo necesites.

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una abuela en Busan... creo, no he hablado con ella en años, pero es mejor que nada.

Taehyun asintió.

El silencio los embargó, no era tan tarde aún, todavía no daba la media noche pero el vecindario estaba muy callado, ni un perro ladrando a la distancia o algún auto cerca, nada.

—Tengo que ir adentro y buscar ropa limpia —dijo Beomgyu—, quédate aquí.

Taehyun se negó de inmediato.

—Claro que no, voy contigo —le tomó de la mano, y ambos se miraron, estaban pensando lo mismo pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

La escena del crimen seguramente seguía intacta.

Beomgyu asintió con la cabeza, en realidad estaba agradecido de no tener que entrar solo.

Caminaron en silencio cruzando con cuidado por debajo de la cinta amarilla, la puerta de la casa seguía abierta, y pensaron que sería mejor no encender las luces para no alertar a los vecinos, por lo que se guiaron solo con la luz de las farolas entrando por la ventana.

Cruzaron la sala lo más rápido que sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar las manchas de sangre en las paredes y en el suelo de la cocina.

Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación del mayor, que se encontraba lo suficientemente iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna que enraba por la ventana abierta.

Taehyun se sentó en la cama mientras Beomgyu vaciaba sus libros en el suelo y llenaba su mochila con ropa limpia, se quitó el suéter rosa que llevaba puesto, y lo metió también encima, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al lavabo, para por fin, poder lavar la sangre de sus manos.

El menor miró alrededor, todo en aquella habitación era blanco, las paredes, los muebles, las cortinas, excepto el cubrecama a cuadros de colores. Se recostó en el colchón y observó el techo también blanco de la habitación.

¿Qué iba a pasar con Beomgyu ahora? ¿Volvería a verlo después de que se fuera con su abuela? ¿Y si no la encontraba? ¿Y si ese hombre que los había perseguido regresaba por él?

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? —preguntó Choi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Voy a ir contigo —dijo Taehyun sentándose en la cama—, voy a llevarte a Busan y te ayudaré a encontrar a tu abuela.

—Pero...

—Te dije que no voy a dejarte ¿recuerdas? —preguntó entrelazando sus dedos juntos— Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Beomgyu asintió y aferró su mano con fuerza.

Pero no, lo peor no estaba ni cerca todavía.

_No olvides esa noche._

_No puedes olvidar este lugar..._

**C o n t i n u a r á 🔜**

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tratando de mudarme a esta plataforma pero soy un poco torpe y me cuesta entenderle xD la historia ya está terminada en wattpad, intentaré subirla completa aquí en los próximos días.


End file.
